Strangers
by Cleo-Longstock
Summary: It has been three years after Azkaban and Sirius Black is looking for someone new. When he bumps shoulders with a stranger on the street he thinks he founfd something special.


Strangers

Two strangers passing on the side walk  
Barely brush each other's hand  
He says "I'm sorry"  
She says "Don't worry"  
And that's how it all began

_... ... ... _

"Oh I'm sorry, let me help you." Sirius bent down to pick up the woman's belongings he had so carelessly knocked out of her hands. "Don't worry. Really it's ok." She almost had the sound of pleading in her voice. "Are you sure?" Sirius asked as he stood back up. She shook her head and bent down to pick up her belongings. Looking down on her this way made Sirius think. He knew that he had seen her before, and that she definitely caught his eye. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure." She brought herself back up to eye level with Sirius. 

"What's your name?" she smiled a bit. 

"Alison, Alison Sullivan." 

"Sounds muggle." 

"It is." Sirius could tell she was starting to get uneasy, so he back away from that subject. 

"Will you go on a date with me?" Sirius boldly asked, and to his surprise all she did was nod. There was no resistance or questioning whatsoever. 

   
A few short days and nights together  
And it's like they were meant to be  
Lying there with her he softly whispers  
Just think what we were so recently

... ... ... 

Laughter filled Sirius's one room bachelor flat. "Oh Sirius you're absolutely amazing." 

"You're the amazing one. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Sirius drew in closer to Alison. She drew in an unsteady breath, and she didn't know if it was recognizable to Sirius or not. Sirius knows a lot about animals, and humans; naturally he could sense her anxiety and passion. "Dance with me." Alison drew an unexpected look up at Sirius. He was Serious, but why dance when he had her all alone to himself. "Alright." She said smiling up at him. With a flick of his wand Sirius started the music. By the time the dance was over they found themselves lying next to each other on the floor. Perhaps it was his black eyes or his sensuous lips, she just didn't know. Something drew her into him; something made her stop and admire the scenery. She could lay there in his arms gazing into his onyx eye forever. 

_Strangers, strangers  
The world greatest lovers  
Last week they were strangers  
  
Two strangers passing in the hallway  
Barely touch each other's heart  
Now they're pretending  
Two shadows blending  
But they're a million miles apart  
... ... ... _

Sirius was walking up the hallways at Hogwarts when he found a familiar face in the crowd. "Alison?" the woman twirled around. Her wild brown hair dancing as she did so. 

"Sirius? What are you doing here?" 

"I teach here, and what about you?" 

"I'm here to observe some things." They both had equally surprised looks upon their faces. Alison looked down at her feet, and started to fiddle with her hands. "So this is where you were going when you told me you had to leave the other night?" Sirius wishes he could have told her the truth, but the truth was he didn't know anymore. "I really am sorry. How about I take you out to lunch this weekend?" Alison looked up briefly and nodded. Sirius could have sworn he saw a look of hope in those icy blue eyes. 

_Soon she'll be packing up her suitcase  
They'll be dividing all the blame  
They know how they started  
Now empty hearted  
They don't have a clue how they became  
Strangers, strangers_

_The world greatest lovers  
Last week they were strangers_

_... ... ... ___

"I just can't do this anymore Sirius. I just feel like I don't know you anymore." Alison was walking around the small little muggle inn throwing her things back into her suitcase. They had just arrived there at the inn in Norway. "Please Alison." Sirius sat on the bed looking terribly hurt. "No Sirius. You can't stop me this time. I realize what I'm walking away from, but you have to admit this just isn't what it was in the beginning." Sirius' head drooped a little at that statement. "You're right." Sirius had to admit it to himself. "How'd we grow apart?" Sirius asked. Alison stopped in the middle of her frenzy of packing to acknowledge Sirius' question. 

"We met in odd circumstances. We spent some time together and thought we found something more than a one-night stand, but in reality it was meant to crumble from the start. You lied to me, and then we met back at Hogwarts. It was as though we were to separate people meeting for the first time again. There many things wrong Sirius. We can only blame ourselves." Alison laid one gentle hand on his arm then continued on her packing. Throughout that whole statement she had never looked him in the eyes, because she knew that if she had she'd never be able to tear them away. In the end that would just cause them more pain. She hated leaving what she knew very well could be her future, but she just couldn't live like this anymore. 

_The world's greatest lovers  
Have turned into strangers  
World's greatest lovers  
And now they are strangers  
Strangers, strangers_

_... ... ...___

Sirius collapsed on the bed feeling the salty liquid rising and threatening to spill over as he watched Alisons' retreating figure. How could he have been so careless? There was something that he felt every time she smiled, and her laugh sent jolts through him. All of it just walked out the door leaving him to wallow in his own sorrow. 

_World's greatest lovers  
And now they are strangers  
Strangers, strangers_  
  
__


End file.
